


Rockabye

by YoonsMoch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Mess, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, I.N is baby, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Single Parents, danceracha gang, felix is a badass, like an actual baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonsMoch/pseuds/YoonsMoch
Summary: Ten years have passed after of rejecting his friend’s profound love just when he realizes he loved him back as well, but is stuck in a failing marriage.OrChan realizes he gay and has a cute baby to take care of.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY Welcome! Thankchu for taking the time to read this story! I have been wanting to type this au out, but I didn’t know if I wanted as chapters or just one huge ass chapter. But anygays enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING: Panic attacks, anxiety attacks, implied child abuse, emotional abuse, alcoholism, violence, blood, internalized homophobia
> 
> There’s an extra warning for yalls just in case.
> 
> Also, the ages are  
> Chan: 28  
> Felix: 24  
> Minho: 27  
> Hyunjin: 24  
> Jeongin: 5

As soon as school was over Jeongin ran out excited ready to see his dada however he wasn’t no where to be seen amongst the sea of parents. He searched, but he wasn’t anywhere. Suddenly a senses of dread came up that made not so nice thoughts. Had his dada abandon him? No surely he couldn’t have! Violently shaking his head at the mean thoughts, he went over to sit on a bench to patiently wait. Surely his dada was just late.

Twenty minutes have passed and Jeongin was growing restless. Everyone had left leaving him alone. Other parents including teachers had offered to take him home, but he refused only wanting his dada. Besides what if he left and his dada showed up? He didn’t want to him worry so he was gonna be a good boy and wait! Though he was beginning to have his doubts that his dada will show up. Tears threatened to fall, but he refused to! He wasn’t a baby he was a big boy. That was when he had an idea. What if he walked home? He seen others big kids do it so why not? Maybe dada was helping him on becoming a big boy! Yeah! That made sense!

So with a newfound sense of determination he got off the bench and started to head home except he went in the wrong direction. As he walked he didn’t notice the buildings around taking a sharp change in appearance. From nice clean homes with a lawn became run down some with broken windows, but this didn’t bother him he knew he was going in the right direction, right?

In the distance a loud engine could be heard. He saw a big bicycle coming his way. Jeongin had never seen such a bicycle! It didn’t even have training wheels! And it sounded like a car! Must be a big kid bike he thought. So there he stood watching it pass by fully impressed. He had to ask his dada about this soon because now he wanted one as well.

Once the bike had passed, Jeongin continued his walk back home. However within a few minutes the same bike came back and parked next to the sidewalk where he was. He watched as the bike park and a man with no face get off and wait- was he coming towards him? Suddenly alerted he knew he wasn’t safe. So he bolted, running down the street even taking a sharp turn on a corner. He knew dada was gonna scold him for taking long, but first he had to survive if he was even gonna hear the scolding.

Taking one more turn he ended up in an alleyway hiding next to a trash can as he heard the sounds of shouting coming closer. At this point he was shaking in fear and couldn’t stop a couple of tears from falling. More than ever he wanted his dada here to protect him.

-

Felix’s morning was surprisingly calm. There were no delinquent kids entering their territory, no injures and the fridge had food! Hallelujah! However Minho had told him to do one more loop around their territory just in case which seemed unnecessary, but understandable. But he totally wasn’t prepare for whatever was gonna happen. As he sped down the street he caught sights of a little kid? Wait what. A little kid? Like first grader? He had to take a double take just in case which totally didn’t almost cause Felix to crash, but there was no way in hell there’s a small child in a very dangerous part of the city. So when his suspicions were in fact true he knew he had to get the kid out of here. Even though today had a calm morning doesn’t mean later on was any safer. So turning back around he was able to catch up to the kid.

When he saw the kid stop to watch him, he went ahead and parked a bit behind from him so he wouldn’t alarm him. Unfortunately when he was getting off he saw the way the kid tensed up. Letting out a sigh, “Hey kid-“ and before he could even call out the kid had ran off. “Wait no! Come back!” Felix shouted.

God dam was this kid fast! Every time whenever he took a turn the kid was more farther away. Whoever was the parent they fucking had good genes. “Ha.. it almost reminds me of- What the fuck? No!” He shook his head, definitely was now not the time to think of ‘him’. He had to catch this kid before they run into something bad.

After one more turn the kid had suddenly vanished. “What... where did he go?” He looked around for any traces of the kid. As he walked he came across an alleyway where muffled sobs could be slightly heard. He turned to see nothing, but a trashcan however as he walked around it he finally saw the kid. He was cowering in fear with hands over his mouth attempting to muffle out his cries. The sight broke his heart he didn’t mean to scare him. Now he just feels like an asshole. Crouching down Felix tried to comfort them, but the kid just backed away even more. “Hey its okay I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“B-But you have no face..” he whimpered.

What? No face? Oh... he’s such a dumbass. So carefully he took of his helmet off. “See? I do have a face.”

Now the kid just stared at him with the hugest eyes like he just connected two and two together. Honestly it was quite cute and he did have a soft spot for children so that might be it.

The kid soon pointed at him and shouted, “Friend! Friend! Friend!”

Felix could just smile. “Yes that’s right I’m your friend! So how about you come with me hm?”

“We gonna go see dada?”

“Uhh yeah! We’re gonna go see dada buddy.” He felt bad for lying, but they were making progress and his mission was just to get the kid out of here. As they walking back to his motorcycle, Felix asked, “so what’s your name?”

“Mm Jeongin! What’s your name?” Jeongin looked up with curiosity.

“My name’s Felix!” He gave a cheeky grin.

Jeongin on the other hand suddenly became quiet which caused Felix to worry. “You okay buddy?”

“You is dada’s friend?” He spoke above a whisper which he didn’t almost catch.

“Dada’s friend?” Felix pounder for a bit before shrugging. “Sorry kid I don’t think I know your dada. What’s his name?”

“I can’t say his name”

Now this caused Felix to raise an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Cause its rude... and only mean kids say their dada’s name...”

“Well.. your dada isn’t here so it’s okay! Your secret is safe with me!”

“Promise?” Jeongin said as he raised his pinky up, “pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Taking Jeongin’s small pinky with his own small pinky. This caused Jeongin to smile widely.

“Okay! Dada’s name is Bang... uhhh. Oh! Chan!”

“So Bang Chan?”

Jeongin nodded furiously.

Hmmm.. he didn’t know a Bang Chan, but he did know someone with a Bang to their name... Could it? No.. Maybe? He didn’t want to get his hopes up it’s been way to long who knows if they’re still in Australia. Wait! Why was he thinking about him??? He should be hating his guts! Whatever. “Sorry kid I don’t know a Bang Chan.” He shrugged.

“So not dada’s friend?”

“Nope.”

“Oh...” he hang in head in defeat.

“But! I would like to meet your dada!” He quickly added in and thankfully this made jeongin’s mood better.

“Okay!”

So now both him and Jeongin were at his motorcycle and another issue was risen, how in hell was he gonna drive with a small child without the proper equipment. He looked at whatever he had hoping he could making something to at least keep Jeongin from flying. And that was until he found some spare rope. Perfect he thought, now how was he gonna make this work? Technically he could tie the child down- No! That would too cruel! He had to think of something else, but what? He went ahead and sat on his seat and began to think.

Jeongin however tried to get on, but his legs were still to short to get on anything. “Up!” Reaching towards Felix and he complied.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. “What am I gonna do? Huh?” He patted Jeongin and the younger leaned into the touch clearly enjoying the affection. “Heh..”

Then suddenly he felt a buzzing within his pocket and taking it out it revealed to be his phone with Minho’s ID on screen. Great just what he needed right now. He picked up the call, “hello?”

“Felix where are you right now? Did you catch someone?” He could hear Minho’s voice laced in exhaustion.

“Uhh no.”

“Then why the fuck aren’t you here yet?”

Felix bit his lip anxiously how was he gonna answer? Oh yeah I found someone’s child and now I’m having trouble with taking them home because I don’t have a child’s seat! “Felix? You there?”

“Yeah I’m here.. I just- well I’m having some trouble at the moment.”

“Trouble what do you mean?”

“Well I found this random kid and I don’t how to keep them steady on my motorcycle and I have some rope.”

Silence.

“You’re joking right?” Came a stern voice. Now Minho was completely fed up. “Just. Look just tie the child to you with the rope and drive slowly got it?”

“Yup.”

“Good now stop playing games and get your ass back here before I tie you down with the rope!” The older hanged up leaving a very relieved Felix slumped in his seat on the other side. He wasn’t sure if Minho had believed him, but at least he helped.

Moving Jeongin a bit closer to himself he grabbed the rope which he then proceeded to wrap themselves with. They probably looked ridiculous, but hey drastic situations called for drastic measures if this counted as one. Felix made sure the rope wasn’t to tight around the kid’s belly because he didn’t want to injure or be responsible for medical bills. Giving one last double knot they were ready to go.

Until he came to realize that he needed a helmet so reaching for his own helmet he plopped it down on the tiny head. Obviously it was way to big, but better be safe than sorry as they always say. Now they were ready. “You ready Jeongin?”

“Mmh! Let’s go!” He bounced excitedly.

“Okay, but don’t jump okay? We need to be careful.” He warned.

“No zoom?”

“That’s right no zoom.” A small smile formed on his lips as he watched Jeongin pout from the lack of zoom. “Oh come on don’t give me that face we’re gonna go see dada! Don’t you want to see him?”

Jeongin gasped, how could he forget about his dada! He looked back to Felix and nodded violently very eager to get back on track.

“Alright! Let’s get this show on the road huh?” With one turn of the throttle the engine purred underneath him and this caused Jeongin to become excited again seeing as he never felt this kinda of vibration. Selfishly he wanted to do a tall drag, but he had to remind himself that he had a literal child on board so no tricks for today unfortunately. Slowly coming out of his parked position they soon were on the streets and heading back to Minho’s home. Despite the drive being unbearable slow Jeongin seemed to enjoy it which all that mattered to Felix.

-

Pulling up into the driveway he parks next to the other motorcycle that was there presumably Minho’s. Taking the helmet off of Jeongin he picks him up and gently puts him on the ground as he gets off himself. Taking one deep breath in he takes in the view of the house. No way did it look like a house for a child or a family. The paint was fading and peeling off, very noticeable bullet holes stained the side where Minho’s room was, and the windows had iron bars however they were breaking off.

“Dada’s here?” Looking down, Jeongin was staring at the house with fear. Instinctively hiding behind Felix. Of course he was afraid for god’s sake their house looked haunted and extremely dangerous which was in fact true.

Bending down he ruffled Jeongin’s hair, “yeah, but don’t be scared it’s safe I swear.” He gave a soft smile.

Timidly nodding he held Felix’s hand as they went up to the door that had visible slashes. He never felt more afraid than other times, but he had to trust since Dada was here.

Felix hovered his fist over the door, there was a short pause before he aggressively banged on the door. He screamed, “Lee Minho! Open this door this instant!” This earned a giggle from Jeongin.

The door slammed open revealing a bed head Minho who was also wearing a cat sweater. “The fuck you want?” Felix chuckled, “wow perfect timing.” Pushing pass their tired leader.

Raising an eyebrow he went and closed the door before leaning back against the doorframe. “What do you mean-“ he stopped half way as he saw Jeongin. Minho looked back up at Felix with comical huge eyes. “You weren’t kidding... holy shit.” Minho gapped at the small child in front of him.

“Hey! No swearing! Lets keep this child pure okay?” Placing two hand over Jeongin’s ears.

“What, but how? Did you steal him?!” He shouted.

“What? Of course not! Like I said over the phone I found them!” Felix quickly defended himself.

“Yeah you kidnapped them! What the fuck Felix! Who’s child is this? I swear to god if he ends up as one of the other bosses’s child I’m a goner!”

“What’s going on in here?” A tired voice came from behind.

“Hyunjin, Felix kidnapped a child!” Quickly informing their other member and this certainly caused them to wake up.

“Wait what- for real?” He looked towards Felix flabbergasted. “Woah didn’t take you as the type to snatch kids dude, but I swear to god if you’re doing something to them I’m shooting you on the spot.”

“I’m not doing jack shit! I just found them on the street alone! Besides the kid says their dad’s name is Bang Chan!”

“Bang chan?” Minho questioned, “well I don’t recognize a bang chan. So that’s good then.. guess I lived to see another day god dam!”

“Bang? Like as in that dude-“

“No.” Felix darkly growled and it came out even more menacing as his voice became lower.

As the argument continued Jeongin began to search the house for his dada. First entering the kitchen he searched everywhere including the fridge and cabinets. With no luck he left the kitchen and headed straight towards the hallway that lead to the room’s and bathroom. He found a semi opened door and entered.

It was someone’s bedroom he didn’t who’s, but it was clearly someone’s. He stood in the middle taking in everything. The walls were very similar to his own, with a light baby blue though he could tell they were very old. A bed off to the side and a desk right by the door. There were various other things scattered throughout, but no sign of his dada unfortunately. 

But Jeongin was desperate he wanted his dada. Had Felix tricked him? Had he been kidnapped? 

His lip trembled as tears piled up ready for release. 

“Hey Jeongin you in here?” Felix entered, “Oh! There you are! What are you doing in my room- Hey are you okay?” He walked over to the younger and kneeled in front of him and quickly saw the tears. He attempted to reach out and comfort him, but Jeongin flinched away and took a few steps back. With a horrified look on his face.

“Where’s dada!” He screamed.

Felix’s eyes widened, crap had he already figured it out? “He’s here.” 

“No he isn’t!” 

“Jeongin-“

Soon a loud piercing shriek came from the little boy and Felix panicked. He tried to calm Jeongin down, but this would only make the screaming louder and gut wrenching. 

Soon Minho and Hyunjin busted into the room with bewildered looks. Minho looked towards Jeongin then back to Felix. “What did you do!” 

“I did nothing!” Putting his hands up. 

“Felix...” He growled.

“Fine.. I might have told him his dad was here...” 

“You did what!” 

“Look I didn’t have any other choice!”

“God you are dumb sometimes...” 

Eventually the screaming would cease and both men would look over and see Hyunjin cradling Jeongin in his arms who seemed to grabbing for dear life. Hyunjin gave a confused smile, “I don’t know what I did, but it seemed like he needed a hug.” 

Pitching the bridge of his nose, Minho sighed, “Felix say you’re sorry.”

“What?”

“Look if we’re gonna bring this kid back to his dad we’re gonna need you to fix this mess.” 

Biting his lip, he took a few steps over to Hyunjin and kneeled down. 

Hyunjin bounced Jeongin a little to get his attention, “Baby look it’s Felix.”

Separating himself from the hug he peered over and saw Felix, who was very much too close. Letting out a startled gasp he went back to hiding. 

“Baby don’t hide.”

“B-But but he’s scary..” His lisp becoming stronger. 

Felix frowned, “Jeongin I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to lie, I just wanted you to be safe before we take you back to your dada.” 

Slowly Jeongin turned around and look at Felix with tearful eyes. God did the sight pained him. 

Hiccuping, “Promise..?”

Letting out his own shaky breath, not even realizing he too was on the verge of tears, “I promise.” 

Jeongin soon erupted into louder sobs and fling himself into Felix’s arms. This caught him by surprise and came falling down onto his back. 

Minho looked at the pair with a smile, “Well now since that’s been taken care of,” He headed towards the door, “Who’s cuddling with Jeongin tonight?”

-

As he parked outside of the school’s entrance he found many parents staring with disgusted looks which was no big deal for Felix. It was usual considering his styling of clothing and he was at a children’s public school, but he swears he’s only here for Jeongin only.

Minutes passed before the bell finally rang. He watched as all the kids run out of the building screaming with joy and to their parents. He scanned the sea of kids for Jeongin which was difficult since he was tiny. Until he finally spotted him. “Yah! Jeongin!” He shouted and waved his arms. “Over here Jeongin!”

Jeongin looked up and his eyes beamed with contentment and as he was about to head towards Felix.

“Jeongin!” A voice called out.

Felix tensed up, he knew that voice anywhere. It had matured a bit, but he knew that voice.

Jeongin turned around to face the person who had called him and once he saw the familiar face of his dada, tears welled up in his eyes. “Dada!” He cried.

Felix himself was nervous to look up and confirm that it was in fact who he think it is. But it was a little too late as he heard a cough in front of him directly. Looking up he saw Chris. He looked just about the same as he did back then except he grew into his features. Soft eyes, a strong jaw line and hell it seems like he’s got buffer. Despite these new older features the bags underneath his eyes stood out the most. 

Felix was left gobsmacked, the man who had rejected him and lead him on was here and was the responsible parent of Jeongin.

Chan gave a timid smile before bowing. “Thank you for taking care of my son. I’m sorry if he caused any trouble.” His voice was lighter than ever almost like a whisper.

“Uhh yeah no problem- wait.” Catching himself in between his automatic response. “Why was Jeongin left alone with no supervision! Especially on the dangerous side of town!” Slowly anger built up inside him, he was gonna give Chan a piece of his mind that he so waited for years

“I-“ he choked from Felix’s sudden outburst and out of habit he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Felix misread this as a negative.

“How can you be so careless! Some responsible parent you are! Do you even care about him?”

This left Chan stunned, but quickly came to it to snap back. “What? Of course he’s my son!”

“Oh yeah? Then why did I find him alone? Hmm? Explain that Chris.” He allowed the name to roll off his tongue and strike with venom.

“I don’t go by that name anymore it’s Chan.”

“Whatever! Explain now or I’ll beat you to a plup.” He raised a fist into the air and didn’t miss the way Chan flinched a bit to violent, he turned his face away and stood in front of Jeongin. Now of course Felix wouldn’t necessarily beat him that hard- no! Focus! “Well I’m waiting.” He huffed.

“I- I arrived late...” he admitted.

“Seriously?” He wasn’t convinced. “Okay even if you did, did you even try to search for him?”

Now Chan looked at Felix with wide eyes very offended by the question. “What- of course! I was worried sick! I tried and tried! But my-“ Realizing at what he was about to say he slammed his hand over his mouth.

“But what?” Raising an eyebrow. He was beginning to look suspicious.

“But- but- uhhh...” Chan avoided eye contact whatsoever, “but my car ran out of gas! Yeah...”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He mumbled.

“Tch. Sure just admit you’re a bad parent and go for real.” Felix rolled his eyes, but as he was about to leave he grabbed Chan by the collar of his shirt. “But if I see him on my streets again you’re gonna be sorry you were ever born. Got that?”

Chan nodded. “Yes!”

He pushed Chan away. “Good now scram.”

Chan grabbed Jeongin by the hand and hurried towards the car not sparing a glance back. Somewhere deep down Felix had hope chan would look back, but he didn’t. Unfortunately his feeling had taken a critical hit and became a jumbled mess so he climbed onto his motorcycle and drove away. Not knowing the pain he helped rise within Chan.

“Dada?” Jeongin timidly asked as he was pulled away from Felix. 

He didn’t say anything and quietly opened the door to let Jeongin climb into his chair.

“Dada?” He tried again as it seemed like a good time as Chan was buckling him. However he didn’t respond and closed the door to enter into his own. So Jeongin decided to quit asking maybe his dada didn’t feel like talking maybe he felt sad again. He should give him some space. Though all those thoughts came crashing down when he heard a little sniffle hidden by the loud roaring engine of the car. “Dada...?” He too felt like crying knowing he did something wrong.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he took in a deep breath to stop his abrupt crying. “Yes Innie?” He answered in a small voice.

“Are you sad?”

He took in a shaky breath before turning around to face Jeongin who stared with tears already rolling down his cheeks. He had to stop causing so much pain. “No? Why would you ever think that?” He smiled, a smile that held so much sincerity that it was a simple mask to hide behind.

“Because of me?”

And his heart shattered he felt like crying all over again, but had to keep it in. “Never because of you Innie. Why would you think that?”

“Because I made a friend?”

Friend? “A friend? I would never be mad Innie in fact I’m proud that you made a friend! What’s their name?”

The question caused Jeongin to become excited and he happily shouted, “Felix!”

His breath hitched. His grasp around the steering wheel tighten. That’s why Jeongin was with Felix. “Oh? Really? Was he nice?” He asked afraid.

“Mmh! Very nice! And I met Minho and Hyunjin!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! But he lied.”

The small hairs on his arm rose in fear. Many thoughts spun in his head. Did Felix tell him something about him? Did he try to ruin their relationship with his son? He wouldn’t do would he? No. It would fair since he did hurt Felix. He deserve it so he asked preparing himself for his son’s answer and most likely disappointment. “What did he lie about?”

“He said he would take me to you! But you weren’t there! And said he didn’t know you dada!” He exclaimed as if it were a crime then again it was a crime to lie to a five year old. He learned that from experience. Though Chan didn’t know whether to laugh out of relief or happiness or maybe sadness. “He’s a meanie too.” He pouted.

“Oh angel Felix is a meanie how dare he lie to my Innie.” He laughed, kissing his fingers before patting Jeongin’s cheek sending it to him. “Now lets go home okay?”

Jeongin lowered his gaze with a visible fidget and he got the message loud and clear. He sighed knowing what he was thinking. “It’s okay remember I’ll always protect you right?”

“But... I wanna protect dada too.” He mumbled.

“I know, but that isn’t your duty angel its mine.”

“Not fair.”

“To you it is, but to me,” he calmly stated as they got onto the road and towards the house, “I’m thankful.” This time allowing a few tears to drip out and fall onto his lap.

He’s glad that he was here and willing to go through hell and back for his son.

The ride was filled with silence and tenderness that Chan was almost, almost glad when they approached their driveway. As they parked Chan swiftly broke out and gasped for air, but somewhere deep in the back of his mind told him to prepare.

After a failed attempt of taking in a deep breath he went over to unbuckle Jeongin who had a similar expression; pure terror.

Jeongin held on refusing to let go maybe he was trying to be brave for him and he was thankful, but he knew he was afraid just like he was.

Fumbling with the keys he finally got it in and timidly opened the door ready for any onslaught.

Crash. A beer bottle smashed right beside him with liquid splashing onto him.

There it was.

Blocking Jeongin from any further attacks they slowly entered and quickly closed the door behind them.

A figure appeared out of the kitchen, his wife. She seemed to be heavily intoxicated again and had more beer bottles in hand and it had Chan’s name all over them. He gulped.

“What took you so long?” She slurred. “Did you bring any beer like I told you?” Anger was evident in her voice.

“No I was picking my son up.” Evident in the ‘my’.

This sparked interest and her gaze fell down to Jeongin who was semi poking out in between Chan’s legs. “So you found him.” Her eyes darkened. “Where did you find him? Behind a dumpster like the shitty trash he is!”

“No! I’m not telling you!” He shouted back.

“Bitch... how dare you!” Running towards Chan, he braced himself and was met with a beer bottle breaking against his face. Pieces of glass stuck onto his face causing little slimmers of blood to ooze out. Though his injury wasn’t his concern, Jeongin was. He realized he had left Jeongin wide open in front of his abusive wife.

“Oh Jeonginnie~ my sweet darling baby boy.” She talked in an overly sweet tone. “Come to mama~“

Looking up he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, she was planning something else. Looking back to Jeongin he saw how froze he was. Arms up to his chest struggling to fight back tears of fear. Shaking in place with wide eyes. “Jeongin run! Go to your room!”

“No! Don’t listen to him listen to your mama! Be a good boy and come now!” The fake kindness gone and replaced with threats.

“Dada...” he whimpered, closing his eyes.

“Bitch. Of course you would choose your lazy father!” She screamed as she went to slap him, but Chan forcefully stood up and took the blow then proceeded to grab her hand. Preventing anything else it gave enough time for his son to run.

“Jeongin now! Run!” He pleaded.

“Dada-“

“Now!”

With one last look he ran away and headed towards his room. Once he heard the door lock Chan felt relieved, but was soon overpowered and pinned down to the ground by his drunken wife. “You bastard! How dare you!” With each word she punched Chan with her hand that contained their wedding ring. The shards of glass were further implanted into his skin causing blood flowed out of him. He groaned with each hit. But it wasn’t enough for her because she then tried to choke him which was almost successful. Almost, but Chan was able to flip over to get on top of her now restraining her hands. “Let me go!” She screamed, hearing her vocal cords becoming strained.

This lasted for some time putting up a fight before she fell asleep. Chan picked her up and brought her to their shared bed. Tucking her in he immediately went over to the bathroom to check on the damage.

Turning on the light he was greeted with a messy sight. Blood was smeared over his mouth and cheeks and the source was his nose and the little cuts which thankfully stopped and dried up. Though he still had the pieces of glass digging into his skin. 

Grabbing a pair of tweezers he plucked out the shards causing fresh blood to come, but only temporary. After he got rid of all of them, turning on the faucet he washed his face feeling the way his cuts stung with the warm water entered and cleaning the blood from his skin.

Putting the towel down he saw a bruise forming around his left eye. He sighed hanging his head low. Great again another shiner.

Staring down at the sink he became unaware of the sounds of little feet entering the bathroom and the creaking of the door behind them. Till he felt someone hugging his leg. Backing away and feeling the weight of whoever was on his leg, he ran hand through his hair. “Innie?”

“Yes dada?”

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging you!”

“Oh? Hugging my leg?”

“Mmh!”

“But Angel my face is up here!” He scooped Jeongin up who squealed in pure joy. And then proceeded to cover to his son in kisses and tickles.

“Dada- stop! It tickles!”

“Nope! I wanna hear my Angel laugh!”

Pushing Chan’s face away from his, “but dada!-“ his face twisted his horror as he saw the major bruise on Chan’s face. “You’re hurt...” barely touching the bruised spot Chan still winced which caused Jeongin to gasp. 

“Hey... don’t worry I’m okay...” he tried reassured.

“No! Stop lying! Dada is no meanie..” familiar tears fell down.

Jeongin had been crying so much today... he thought. And it’s all his fault. Holding Jeongin close who hid their face into the crook of his neck. He began to lightly swing back and front comforting his Angel. “Hey hey don’t cry Dada doesn’t like to see you cry...” biting back the wavering reaching his voice.

“But dada is sad too...”

Chan didn’t say anything and instead went over to door to lock it properly to prevent any distractions. Then sat down on the bathroom floor. They both sat in silence except for the little sniffs from Jeongin.

After a while, “dada is sad too... you should cry too..”

Hearing those words of permission was the final crack on the dam that was holding back the overwhelming tears. Holding Jeongin tight he cried, he cried all he could with Jeongin there returning the comfort he gave to him. “It’s okay dada...” sadness was evident in his voice, but he cried out all the tears he had. “It’s okay.. I love you dada.”

“I love you too Innie.” He hiccuped. “I love you too.”

-

Felix speed back home not caring. He didn’t care not when he just saw the man he desperately tried to move on from. 

Entering the parking lot he sloppy parked and jumped off running towards the door already banging on it. 

“The hell do you want-“ Minho opened the door angrily though he stopped mid way when Felix pushed though to get in. “Felix?” He looked back in worry, obviously something had happened, “Hey what’s wrong?” 

Felix paused in his tracks, “I saw him Minho.” 

“Saw who?” 

“Him. Minho. I saw-“ he struggled to get the name out. It was stuck in his chest, he could feel it locked within swarming around like bees. Earlier he had no trouble saying it, but that was because it used in an harmful way. Saying it casually was way different. He was too afraid to say it knowing he’ll just get reminded of the past. But with Minho’s worry look he was at least able to mumble it. “I saw Chris.” 

The air became dead silent and cold. No one said a word though Felix knew what Minho was thinking. He sighed, “He’s the parent of Jeongin.” Breaking the icebreaker.

That’s when Minho’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was...”

“That sweet kid belongs to the guy who is homophobic?” 

“Yup.” Popping the p. 

“But that doesn’t make any sense? Jeongin has two dads, no? Chan and Chris?”

“Minho. Chan is Chris.”

“Ooooh ya know that makes more sense.”

Felix rolled his eyes. 

“So what happened? Did he try to do something?”

“Well oddly enough he was very shy around me and thanked me for taking care of Jeongin.” He explained, “but my anger got the better of me and I yelled at him... I called him a bad parent and threatened to beat him up.” 

“That’s a good thing, no?”

“See that’s the thing! He was so nice to me and when I threatened he flinched! He fucking flinched!”

“Well no shit he flinched! You threatened him!”

“But it was a different kind... I-“ He couldn’t wrap his head around so he gave up on explaining and kneeled down resting his head on his knees. 

“Lixie,” Minho as well kneeled down to where he was, “I think your just confused right?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean do you really hate Chris?”

“What-“ Standing up abruptly, offended by his friend’s words. 

“Hear me out.” Putting his hands up in defense. 

“Do you hate him or do you still like him? Cause I know if you truly hated someone they wouldn’t be breathing.” 

Felix stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure did he still like Chris? Who was homophobic and played with his feelings? Or maybe he didn’t do anything cause of Jeongin... yeah maybe that’s the reason. 

Turned his back to Minho. “I do hate him and I’m just doing it for the kid.” He heard Minho sigh, but it didn’t matter he wanted to rest and let this day become another. 

-

It was yet again another day and Felix found himself in front of Jeongin’s school. He swears he wasn’t here to see Chris unlike what his friend had stated yesterday, but Jeongin mainly because he doesn’t want a rerun of what happened prior. So if that lousy parent doesn’t show up at least he’ll be here for him. 

However once he parked near the campus and walked over to the gates he was surprised to find Chris already there and napping on the bench. Checking the time, there was 10ish minutes left before the bell rang. And curiosity got the better of him as he found himself walking towards the sleeping figure. 

Felix almost laughed at what Chris was wearing. A baseball cap, some hoodie and shorts along with sunglasses. He seemed so dad like and it was odd to the say the least. Completely opposite of what he was wearing seriously. He wondered how much had Chris change? Though before he could wonder any further the man stirs from his nap.

Letting out a tired yawn and stretching he rubbed the lack of sleep out of his eyes though carefully not wanting to touch his shiner. Waiting for his brain to catch up he saw a pair of boots in front of him. He slowly looked up and followed the trail before finally saw the owners of said boots and it was none other than Felix. He blinked a couple of times still registering. Titling his head he continued to watch blankly. 

Now Felix on the other hand was confused. He wasn’t sure what to do other than stare back. 

Thus started an awkward staring match until finally Chan’s brain caught up to him. Dropping his jaw slightly at the realization of who it was. “Ah! Felix!” He stood up abruptly and bowed. “Hello.” He spoke again in a soft voice. 

“Yeah hey.” He responded awkwardly. 

Going back to sit down and fumbling with his fingers he asked, “what are you doing here?” 

Felix rubbed the back of his neck. Why does he suddenly feel nervous? He knows why he’s here. Shouldn’t beat around the bush especially with this idiot. So putting on a quick facade, he stated bluntly, “to make sure you didn’t leave Jeongin alone again.” 

Sadness replaced the butterflies in his chest. This shouldn’t have surprised him, he thought. Of course Felix was here for Jeongin. Not for him because he didn’t deserve his attention in fact just him standing there is enough. So nodding timidly, “I see well you won’t have to worry. Though I appreciate the concern.” He flashed a quick smile. 

He rolled his eyes ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. “Whatever.” 

The bell finally rang putting an end to the conversation.

Both men watched the sea of excited kids to get back home wave through till one of them emerged running towards them. 

Jeongin’s eyes lit up in joy when he saw his dada and Felix. He let a huge grin spread across his face which caused Chan to chuckle. “Did something good happen?” He asked.

He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh? What happened?” 

“Dada and Felix here!” He stated, bouncing on the ball of his feet not wanting to hold his excitement anymore. 

Felix heard Chris choke a bit and he himself felt his eyes widened at Jeongin’s statement. To say he was speechless was an understatement. Don’t get him wrong he was glad that he was a reason Jeongin was happy, but this wasn’t it. Slightly turning to look over at Chris, the older was already doing the same with the same exact expression. He cleared his throat at an attempt to relief some awkward tension. “Well. I’m glad, but since your dada is here,” he cringed a bit, “I’ll be on my way.” 

“No!” Jeongin quickly protested, but Chan was quick to calm the rising tantrum. 

“Angel, Felix has somewhere to be okay? Don’t be mean.” 

Felix immediately felt bad, but Chris was kinda right he did have somewhere to be. Which was to be out of his line of sight.

“Okay..” 

“Say bye to him.” 

“Bye bye!” Jeongin exclaimed as he waved. 

Chuckling he waved back before turning back to his motorcycle, but paused when he heard Chris say, “See ya later!” 

A metallic taste wash into his mouth. It was too casual for him. He hated that. It made him realize how causal and comfortable he was being towards Chris, but he was not gonna be pulled and heartbroken again. So he drove off without saying a word. Throughout the ride he kept reminding himself why he shouldn’t let himself like Chris. 

He was disgusting.

He was malicious.

He caused him too much pain. 

He was the reason why he fled and became a coward... 

Felix sighed and shook his head cutting off any other thoughts from forming. He needed a break, all of this was to much for him and his brain to handle. Maybe he’ll ask Minho or Hyunjin to take his spot tomorrow- wait- what the hell was he thinking?! He wasn’t gonna go back that was the last time! He just wanted to make sure Jeongin wasn’t left alone! “I think I’m going insane...” he mumbled. 

-

“You want me to do what?”

“I know this sounds crazy, but hear me out.” He pleaded as he dashed around the table and grabbed him by the arms like a little child. 

“Lixie I thought-“ 

“I know! But... I’m worried for Jeongin?” He accidentally phrased the last part as a question, but it did reflected his feelings on the matter. He didn’t know why he was asking his friend of this, but something tells him to do it. And he’ll trust his gut. 

Minho sighed as he pitched the bridge of his nose. “Okay I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” He cheered proceeded to hug Minho. 

“But under one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“I can do anything I want.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll see.” He stated and exited the kitchen. 

Now Felix was a bit scared of what Minho had meant because sometimes he would be vague on purpose. But what he said could mean a thousands of things which he was afraid to think on. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought he was implying. 

-

Minho pulled up into the parking lot and mounted off his motorcycle. Though he didn’t move from his spot because one thing he wasn’t made aware off was how Chris looked like. And Felix’s description wasn’t very good so now he had to wait till he sees a familiar bundle of joy running out. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long as he saw Jeongin in a bright yellow T-shirt running and then making a sharp turn towards one of the benches that contained a man he presumed to be Chris. So hopping onto his bike he pulled onto the side walk where they were. 

Chan greeted Jeongin with a hug and started heading towards the car till he saw a familiar motorcycle to that of Felix’s pull up. He assumed it as Felix and he probably was late to greet his son. So he stood there waiting for him to get off. 

“Hey there Felix.” He bowed as usual though what he did expect was a different voice to respond back.

“Sorry Felix isn’t here.” Minho stated as he took off his helmet and ran a hair through his hair.

“Minho!” Jeongin squealed in delight to see another friend. 

“Hey there Innie.” He patted his head before turning back to Chan. “So you must be Chris.” 

“I prefer Chan.” He corrected. 

“Ah. Sorry Felix always call you Chris so I accidentally picked it up.”

The tips of Chan’s ears heated up when he heard that. So Felix must talk about him? Seems like under a good connotation as well. “So what are you doing there?” 

“Well,” picking up Jeongin who was demanding to be picked up, “Lixie asked me to check on ya.”

His ears were on fire and Minho seemed to notice this, he smirked. “And I was wondering if you’ll like to come over today.”

He stared dumbfounded, was this guy being serious? But he weakly got out, “but I don’t know your name.” Real smooth Chan.

“The names Minho now are you coming or not? This a chance of a life time.” 

He was horrendous at making choices. Always indecisive even weighing the pros and cons. Though this time the choice was obviously clear; if he didn’t do this now he’ll lose the opportunity to explain himself and make amends and lose the person he cared so much for. Like Minho said, a chance in a life time. So he nodded and Jeongin jumped in joy as he was waiting for his response. Meanwhile something flashed in Minho’s eyes he couldn’t tell what, but soon he started to regret his decision. 

In no way, shape or form did he expect the house to look like that. He stood there again his mouth slightly opened meanwhile Jeongin happily ran up to the door standing beside Minho who had already opened the door. Has it been unlocked this entire time? 

“You coming in or what?” 

“A-Ah yes! Sorry!” He stammered quickly following. 

Upon entering he was greeted by the minimal space of the living room. Dull purple walls, a couch that was well kept and a tv plastered onto the wall. 

“Well welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable.” He gestured towards the couch. 

Jeongin ran off and proceeded to jump on it which made Chan panic. “Ah! Innie Angel don’t do that!” He turns to Minho, “I’m so sorry!” 

Chuckling, “It’s fine it’s not like the first time he’s done it anyways.” 

His mouth hanged open, “Innie!” He shouted.

The young boy stopped and landed on his butt. “Yes dada?”

“What did I say about jumping on couches especially at another person’s home?” 

“To not jump..?” His voice became a whisper immediately ashamed from his actions and not to mention Chan was scolding him. It kinda reminded him of mom. 

“Yes.” 

Minho looked back and forth between them and reassured Chan. “Hey it’s okay I don’t mind.” 

“I know, but still.” 

“Still I don’t mind it the others do the same sometimes.” 

Raising an eyebrow, “The others?” 

“Yeah didn’t lixie tell you?” 

“I-“ Chan paused a bit, rubbing the back of his neck, “No. He doesn’t tell me much.” 

“Hm. Well me, Lixie and Hyunjin live here.” 

“Altogether?” Chan questioned. 

“Yup, but we all pay and have our own jobs. I work as a dance instructor and Hyunjin as a barista.” 

“What about Felix?” 

“He doesn’t have a job, but sometimes he helps me teach ya know,” He shrugged, “But I’m worried about him.” He frowned as he move over to the couch in which Chan followed and sat beside him. 

“What do you mean?” He pressed further intrigued about Felix. He’s glad he’s learning more about his old friend though he wished he learned this from the source. 

“Were out for most of the time because of our jobs. So he’s usually alone and has no one to talk to, though that’s just one thing,” he explained, looking to Chan and making eye contact, “imma explain how things work around here okay?” 

Chan nodded. 

“We are a gang and you’re in our territory, but we had an old one that we no longer use or own. And surprisingly it’s been pretty peaceful well that’s because of what happened back then...” 

“What happened?”

“It’s not my place to tell... I’m not even sure if he will tell you. Anyways, for me and Hyunjin we created a gang and we were well... how do I say this? Mature? Hopefully you get what I mean. But Felix he- he was so young when he joined us.” Chan saw Minho’s eyes become overcast with a grey sadness and he wondered what had happened to Felix. “He was so new to our world and yet,” his hands curled into fists, “he was immediately thrown in! It wasn’t fair he didn’t have the chance to be shown what life had to offer and instead he lives a life of violence... and not to mention what ever happened between you and Felix.” He eyed Chan. 

He gulped, “What has he told you about me..?” 

“Nothing much... just the fact you’re homophobic and such.” 

Chan didn’t say anything and he remembered how he was back then. And guilt ate away at him from the inside, it would be pointless to defend himself seeing it could make things worse. Nothing can change the past. He just sighed and hang his head low. 

“Are you though?” 

“Hm?”

“Homophobic. Are you though?” 

“I- Honestly I’m not sure anymore..” he confessed. 

“Anymore?”

“I’m sorry, but I feel uncomfortable.” 

A silence fell upon them before Minho abruptly said, “I’m gay.” 

“Excuse me?” Suddenly caught off guard by Minho’s sudden confession. 

“I’m gay, do you have a problem with that?” 

“No I don’t, it’s your choice to whoever you love not mine.” 

Minho smiled and dam did Chan find that smile genuine. He felt himself smiling too as he looked at Minho’s face. Until now he never realized how good looking he was. Strong cat eyes that reminded him of Felix, a pointed nose with a little mole and nice lips. He allowed his eyes to linger at his lips, never having such a strong desire to see how they would feel upon his own. Though he wished it were Felix’s lips. 

“You’re staring.” 

“Ah!” His cheeks reddening and looked away over to Jeongin who was just listening intently, “S-Sorry...” 

“I don’t think you’re straight mate.” The way he said ‘mate’ sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Like I said I’m not sure..”

He heard Minho slightly chuckle and he felt his heart flip curse his weakness for cute guys especially with ones that look like cats. 

“Well do you want something to drink?” He asked, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. 

“Do you have any coffee?”

“Yeah and what about Jeongin?” 

“Apple juice!” 

“Understood!” 

Now Chan was left alone in his thoughts, so much that was dumped onto him. It seems like Felix joined as soon as he graduated. Did he even graduate? He remembers a few days after the rejection he never showed up again. 

He sighed, it always his fault. Why did he have to cause so much trouble if only he knew back then. If only he knew maybe then things would be different. 

The sound of a door opening caught his attention, looking towards the hallway he heard a voice emerge, “Minho you here?” It was Felix’s. Suddenly Chan began to panic he wasn’t prepared not now. He was in his home invading his space. He felt like throwing up. 

As he suspected Felix appeared seeming like he just woke up. His hair was all over the place, cheeks tinted with a blush and his eyes still a bit puffy. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he looked over to Chan, both were at a standstill and uncomfortably held eye contact. Chan held in his breath while Felix seemed like he was processing. His mouth slightly opened before closing and a burst of anger shown in his eyes, “The fuck are you doing here!” 

“Yah! The kid is here!” Minho appeared with a cup of coffee and apple juice. Placing it in the coffee table, “I invited him here so be nice.” 

“What- that wasn’t part of the deal!”

“Who said it was a deal? I said I could do anything no? Well I made the choice of inviting him.” 

As the two continued to argue Chan felt extremely nervous and terrible, he knew he had to leave so standing up, “I’ll go.” He mumbled. 

“Chan,” Minho’s expression soften, “it’s okay.”

“No no it’s alright I shouldn’t have invaded I’m sorry...” Making his way towards the door with Jeongin in suit. 

Felix felt pained as he watch Chan walk towards the door. He looked so hurt, but he wasn’t the one hurt. He sighed rubbing his temples, “Fine you can stay or whatever, but don’t over welcome your stay.” 

“Are you sure? I can leave if you like.”

“No no stay...” He averted his gaze away when Chan looked towards him. 

“But I’m obviously making you uncomfortable.” 

“No you’re not...” 

“Then why are you looking away?”

“Because...” his words died on his tongue, but continued, “I’m uncomfortable...” 

Chan solemnly nodded and opened the door. “I’ll see you later I guess... cmon Innie.” 

“Damn it!” Felix shouted, “Just stay and stop acting like that! It’s annoying! Fucking hell!” He stormed off to his room. Hearing the door slam shut Jeongin flinched badly and grip onto Chan’s shorts. He bent down and pulled his son into a hug comforting him. Whispering words that only Jeongin could hear. 

Minho could only look on with worry at how Jeongin reacted and how it reminded him when Jeongin’s outburst came from everyone’s arguing. He assumed he was sensitive to sounds. Still he’ll have to talk to Felix about his habit about slamming doors especially when the kid is around. 

He walked up to Chan, “You should go talk to him. I’ll take care of Jeongin.” 

“A-Are you sure?” He was shaken up much like Jeongin, but for other reasons. 

“I’m positive it made not seem like it, but he needs comfort right now and you’re his best bet.” 

“I don’t wanna make him uncomfortable...” 

“Chan,” placing a hand on his shoulder, “This is your chance for you to make things up if not progress.” 

Chan hesitantly nodded and handed Jeongin to Minho. “Okay, but please take care of him he’s a bit shaken up.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

Chan made his way down the hallway and stopped in front of a room he assumed it was Felix’s since the other doors were left opened. His hand hovered over the door and after a few moments he knocked. No answer came so he tried again. As he was about to give up the door opened revealing a puffy eye Felix with tear stains on his cheeks. The sight punctured Chan’s heart. 

Once again silence fell and he expected the door to slam though it never came and instead Felix stepped aside allowing Chan to enter so he did. He didn’t bother looking around the room knowing it’ll be his last visit here. Letting out a shaky breath he turned to look at Felix. “I-“

“Did Minho tell you to come and comfort me?” 

Chan didn’t say anything keeping his head low.

“I knew it,” his voice rumbled sending a chill down Chan’s spine, “Tch. You don’t even care about me.”

Once those words left his mouth and entered his ears, something broke within Chan. It was as if all his emotions and thoughts held within his brain were able to run out and finally do something, so he didn’t hold back. “I do care about you.” He whispered.

“Don’t lie.” 

“But it’s the truth!” Now raising his voice, “I do care!”

“If you care then tell me,” Felix walked up to him and pushed him to the ground, “Why, why did you led me on? Huh? Why did you play with my feelings? If you knew I liked you then tell me why!” At this point Felix was screaming with tears showing no mercy and pouring. 

Now Chan didn’t back down either, “Because I was afraid!” 

“Afraid of what? Me? Because that’s what it seemed like to me!” 

“No-“

“Then tell me Chris! Why! I want this feeling to end!” He screamed, “Why do I still like you!” 

Chan’s eyes widened, did he just hear that correctly? Felix still liked him? 

Felix quickly covered his mouth realizing the mistake he done. Shaking violently, “No- that’s not what I meant-“ 

Standing up he inched towards Felix with a worried look. “Felix...” 

“I- Fuck,” Grabbing a handful of his hair, “You weren’t suppose to hear that... Nor confess...” 

Hesitantly he opened his arms signaling a hug however he didn’t know if Felix would be comfortable with that. Lowering them he rubbing his arm awkwardly, “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Yeah... I think we should..” 

Moving to over to the bed they both sat in an awkward silence. Neither of them said a thing for awhile it was almost like they were processing each other’s presences and finding the words to say. Though Felix bit the bullet and started off with, “Why did you led me on?” 

Now Chan was afraid of this question, he wanted to tell the truth he did, but he himself wasn’t comfortable with the answer he wanted to give. But Felix deserved the truth so he’ll give it. “I- I didn’t mean to...” 

Felix looked at Chan with pleading eyes. 

“I- Look Felix imma explain to you something and I want you to listen... please..” 

“I promise.” 

Letting out a shaky breathe he started off his with childhood, where it all began. “I was raised in a not so friendly home.. We were very religious especially my mom and grandparents who lived with us. We went to church almost everyday and always on Sunday. It wasn’t weird to have to recite the Bible or always be taught something from it and have it beat over our heads.” He explained, staring down at his hands avoiding Felix’s gaze, “And obviously how a guy and women should go together so when I first met you...” He remembered the day so clearly it stung him. “I was afraid something was wrong with me... So I just assumed this is what it felt like to have a friend,” He looked up and stared at Felix basking his in beauty, “I felt happy near you, I always wanted your attention, your approval, I tried to make you laugh always cause I loved hearing it! I always did my best for you.” 

He frowned, “Chris...”

“But I was so naive... remember that day on valentines you gave me a card? Well I treasured that card with all my heart,” he smiled remembering, “Unfortunately one day when I came home from school. My mom had found it and assumed the worst, that I didn’t realize it was the truth.” 

-

“What is this!?” Slamming the card on the table in front of Chan. 

“A card?” 

“Don’t get smart with me! And who’s Felix?” 

Chan’s ears redden at the tip just by the sound of his name, “A friend.” 

“So your ‘friend’ gave you a valentines card?!” 

“So? What’s wrong with that? He was just being nice!” 

“You naive boy! That’s how they all start! They befriend you before infecting you!” Picking up the card, she went over to the bin, “So first we must rid of its source.”

“Wait mom what are you-“ Before he could even finish he watches in horror as his mom begins to rip it. Chan flies out of his chair and grabs his mom’s arms and tugs, “Stop! Please!” 

She shoves Chan onto the floor and gives him a nasty look. “I’m doing this for your own good.” 

“By ripping my gift?!” Tears were streaming down his face and he watched in agony. 

“Yes you’re already brainwashed.” 

“But- But!”

“No buts! Go to your room!”

“No!” He screamed with fists over his eyes.

“What do you mean no..?” Her voice becoming deadly calm. 

“I- I said no! Because I like him-“ Soon he backhanded causing him to slam his head against the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. His mom towering over him.

“Are you like them!” 

“What-“

“You disgusted me! I thought I taught you better! Men do not belong with men! You are a terrible mistake as a son! If I knew you would turn out like this, I would’ve aborted your ass a long time ago!” 

Insult after insult, Chan curled up and sobbed before his mom was done and left the house leaving him alone. 

-

“Chris...” Felix whispered, putting a hand over his face and wiping the single tear away.

“But it’s fine now,” his voice said otherwise, “I’ve moved on..” 

“But you haven’t.. I’m sorry...” 

This caught him off guard, “For what?”

“For treating you like shit..” 

“But Felix it’s not your fault you didn’t know.” 

“But I feel like I’ve should’ve know..” 

“No one knew Felix even myself didn’t knew until last year.”

“What do you mean..?” Inquirer Felix. 

He bit his tongue regretting in adding that last statement, but he couldn’t stop when he was dropping everything on the table. Pursing his lips into a line before sighing, “I- I don’t think I’m straight.” 

Once again silence dominated the room, Felix seemed to be lost in thought before registering what he even said. His eyes widened and a little spark appeared in their reflection, he opened his mouth, but it caught hanging loose struggling on how to approach this. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or just nothing? Though he looked towards Chris who seemed to impatiently awaiting his response. Putting a hand on the other’s lap, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” He said in a small voice, it was filled with so much fear and insecurity. 

Softly smiling, “For telling me, but I do have a question.” 

Chan nodded.

“What about your wife? Or... are you single..?” He felt his cheeks burn up with embarrassment. 

“Ah. I’m still married, but now I don’t think I love her anymore...” Looking straight at the wall there was a distant look to his eyes. He said it in such a sad matter it made Felix wonder what he meant by that. It sounded like he wanted to love her, but he hoped it wasn’t that. 

“Can I ask you something now?” Asked Chan.

“Sure what do you wanna know?” He felt dumb saying that. 

“Minho told me about how you joined the gang and how there was an event that occurred? Can you tell me more about it?” 

Felix froze, the event. He promised himself he would never think about it again and made sure it would stay locked up, to never resurface. 

Chan took notice of his stiff behavior. “Ah- I’m sorry for asking... you don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” 

He struggled to get the words out, “No. It’s fine I’ll tell you since you deserve you know.” He gave a smile that was obviously forced. “It- It started when I confessed to you,” He started, “I dropped out right then and there because I felt ashamed and angry knowing I’ll have to face you and be reminded of my choice.” He let out a breathy laugher, “I was a fool. I ran far from home and ended up here onto Minho’s territory and obviously they caught me. They asked me questions because ya know I was a high school student so they were suspicious of me. After I told them and lied to them about not having a home. They let me crash at their place for a few weeks. But,” his hands clenched into fists as the memories took his vision, “My parents called the police and well let’s say... It was a blood bath that night.” 

-

Bullets were flying attempting to hit the gang, but Minho was quick and knew the predictable actions of the cops. He hid between a car that was taking a lot of damage, but still in good condition. Sure glass was falling directly onto him, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was protecting his friends and fellow members. 

Hyunjin meanwhile was leading half of the gang and preparing for an ambush from behind and on top. A couple of them held bricks and other various heavy objects. But since Minho was acting as a distraction they were able to get in place and wait for the signal. 

However back at Minho’s place was Felix who was nervously pacing and praying things wouldn’t end violently. He felt useless, he couldn’t aid his friends in a fight that he caused! It was his fault why they were fighting. 

Tears welled up, this happened because of his selfish act of running away. Why did he even think running away was a good idea? He was so stupid for thinking so and here he was a sitting duck. He had to help, but how? He surely would immediately get shot down. 

Continuing to pace across the living room an idea finally spouted and wasted no time. Grabbing a few glass bottles he filled them up with a liquid and stuffed something flammable inside with a long end hanging out. After that he went and grabbed the lighter from the drawer, but as he headed towards the door something else popped up into his head. Smirking he went ahead and grabbed it and hopped onto Minho’s motorcycle and drove towards the battlefield. 

Pausing at the corner he heard multiple gun shots being fired and froze in place. Fuck how was he gonna do this? He definitely is gonna get shot. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping he looked back and was met with Hyunjin staring at him gobsmacked. “What are you doing here?” Asking in a hush whisper.

“I’m gonna end this.”

“Felix leave this isn't safe for you. We’ll handle this-“ Though that reassurance was cut short when they heard the outcries of Minho. Carefully peeking out Felix’s stomach twisted.

Minho had finally been shot and dragged out from behind the car. He was currently pinned down to the ground with small puddle of blood slowly flowing out of his right shoulder. A gun was pointed to the back of his head, with the finger already on the trigger ready. Minho struggled to break free, but with every movement he was just messing up his shoulder more. Not to mention the cops were mercilessly kicking either his face or stomach forcing him to roll. 

Turning back to Hyunjin, “I have a plan.”

He nodded, “what is it?”

Running over to the motorcycle he grabbed the bottles and gallon of gasoline. “Here take these bottles and give them to the others. I’ll ride the motorcycle and pour the gallon onto them and then throw the bottles.” He quickly explained hoping he got the gist of the plan. 

Hyunjin gave Felix a hard stare before wordless taking the bottles and gasoline and entering the alleyway besides them. 

He watched as Hyunjin gave the lit up bottles to the gang and they headed up to the rooftops. 

Picking up the gallon he ran and hopped onto the motorcycle. Now Felix was confused, “Wait what are you doing!”

But it was too late, he was gone and diving head first and Felix couldn’t do nothing, but watch. 

Hyunjin drove fast and once nearby he proceeded to dump the contents onto the cops and unfortunately Minho as well. Though thankfully luck was on their side seeing as the cops began to focus on Hyunjin more giving Minho a chance of opportunity to escape. As he ran bottles rained and splattered onto the concrete. Once the fire made contact with the liquid a huge fire raged. The cops screamed in agony as the fire ate away at their flesh. It grew higher and higher and the screams lowered and lowered before bodies collapsing. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the horrific scene, but someone began to pull him away and mount him onto the motorcycle. They drove away as loud sirens played in the distance. 

-

Opening his eyes he scanned the room and saw he was in fact in his room. Instinctively he grabbed the nearest object which happened to be Chris’s hand. He gently caresses his hand in means to better ground himself. It was nice and warm. He also began to hum a small tune that was very choppy, just anything to distract himself.

Chan watched as Felix struggled to keep himself steady. How he knew? Simply based off the look in his eyes that he was all to familiar with. It was a look that either he or Jeongin would sometimes carry. So he too played a tune that was only typically shared between he and Jeongin. As he sang Felix’s choppy melody would come to an end as his filled the room.

Clarity came to Felix’s gaze as the clouds flew away and soon he would slowly turn over to Chan who was still humming. Hesitatingly he carefully rested his head on his shoulder which was a very nice feeling. He could feel how strong and broad Chan’s shoulders were. He felt safe. 

Now he too was surprised by Felix’s sudden affection, but it did remind him of how Jeongin would react on bad days. So instinctively he wrapped an arm around him and pulled Felix closer who easily embraced and rested his head now in the crook of his neck soaking in the warmth. Chan still continued his tune which soon broke out into little words here and there. 

As he sang, emotions would over take and tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he hugged Felix. He felt how the younger would shiver and shake, but would always relax afterwards. 

He was afraid to let go and see his beloved break.

-

Felix felt very awkward when he rolled up onto to school the next day. Quickly he saw Chan there appearing to be waiting for him as he found his gaze towards him. Gulping drying he walked towards him and stopped leaving a good chunk of space between them. “Hey.” He roughly got out.”

Chan mutely nodded. Today he was wearing black mask along side with his sunglasses. 

Neither of them talked except for a quick exchange of words although Felix was mostly doing the talking. Finally the familiar loud ringing of the bell rang and Jeongin was in front of the crowd running. 

“Hey!” He greeted.

“Hi Felix! Hi dada!” 

“Hey Angel.” His voice came out hoarse. Picking up Jeongin unexpectedly he handed him over to Felix, “I’m sorry, but can you take care of Jeongin for me today?” 

This took him by surprise, “Uhh yeah sure why?”

“I- Please just do it for me this once.” 

Felix nodded very unsure of what this was about, but hey at least he’ll be taking care of the kid. And he’s always down for doing that. “Yeah okay. So tomorrow you’ll be picking him up?”

“Yeah,” He muttered, “Hopefully...”

As Chan began to walk away to only pause for a few minutes and then run back to Felix who was already tying Jeongin. “Wait! On second thought nevermind.” He rapidly said as he took back his son and swiftly ran to the car. 

Felix could only watch in confusion as Chan drove away. He wondered what the hell just happened.

-

“Leave! I don’t wanna see your disgusting ass ever again!” She yelled as she kicked Chan along with Jeongin out of their apartment. “I hope you die!” Slamming the door on them and with that they were left in the pouring rain.

“Dada...”

Chan felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw Jeongin soaked remembering that he was just barely wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Immediately taking action he took of his hoodie and put it on his son. Now he himself was left in his tank top, but that was okay as long as Jeongin was warm they’ll be fine. But now they were technically homeless. Running a hand through his hair, he had to be quick because he didn’t want to risk Jeongin being sick.

“Dada...”

“Yes Jeongin?”

“I don’t feel good...” he said as he lightly swayed.

Bending down he checked his temperature. It was burning hot, Chan paled instantly. The worst had came true and they don’t have a car since his ex-wife had his keys. Now the pressure was on and chan didn’t handle well under pressure. How was he gonna find help!? He has no one to call or go too-

Felix. There was Felix and his gang.

Biting his lip, he had no other options so scoping up Jeongin in his arms he ran as fast as he could towards their house. He wasn’t gonna let Jeongin become anymore sick than he already was.

It was pouring like no other, as he ran he tried his best to keep Jeongin dry by keeping him near his chest and leaning down so the rain would fall on his back. Jeongin huddled closer to Chan’s chest hiding his face away from the rain. Thankfully the huge hood protected his face very well. However it wasn’t long before it would start to soak.

It was hard to see where he was going, but by judging from the ground and the lack of grass he was nearing their destination. Taking a turn he paused under a dry spot letting himself have a breather and a quick check on his angel. Jeongin was shivering with hands gripping onto Chan’s wet crop top. “You’re gonna be okay innie, just hang in there okay?” He kissed the top of his forehead before continuing however multiple lights came into view. For a second he believed it was Felix and the others, but those dreams would crushed instantaneous when a gun went off. Chan froze already turning his body away so they wouldn’t harm Jeongin.

“Well well...” one of them spoke, “What do we got here? What are you doing here in our territory at this hour pal?”

“Please! I’m just passing by looking for a friend! Please! Spare me and my son!” Chan shouted, tears falling.

“Son? Well then that changes things.”

For a moment chan felt relief, but what they said next made him hysterical. “Let’s take the kid he could become a good delivery boy for us.”

“No! I’m not gonna let you take him!” He aggressively barked at the gang. Despite his wet and shivering appearance he was still strong and now with adrenaline pumping he was ready to tear them apart.

“Calm down mama wolf we won’t hurt him unless you put up a fight so I suggest you give him up.” The man failed to reason.

Everything raged within Chan’s mind, he had to get out of here and save his son. He panicked, he was terrified.

Suddenly all of his had thoughts stopped. It was quiet too quiet. Unable to control his body he set Jeongin down onto the dry concrete.

“Giving up easily huh? Good-“ he was cut off as a fist was sent his way, it was strong enough to send him back towards the motorcycles in the back. The gang stared at Chan in shock they couldn’t believe he had punch their leader. The leader quickly stood up with a visible limp and was bleeding from the nose. “Why are you standing there! Beat this guy’s ass and take the kid!” He ordered. The others looked back at their leader processing before nodding and launching themselves towards Chan with their weapons that consisted of baseball bats and chains.

The first guy who had launched themselves took a swing, but Chan raised his forearm shielding his face. As soon at the baseball bat made contact he used his other hand to yank it out of the dude’s hand. Now he was armed and ready. He swung towards the first guy, he was sent cold to the ground with some blood and few teeth knocked out. Leaning onto his side he kicked sending another. He backed up a bit getting some space between them and allowing him more range to swing. Now the gang members were becoming hesitant, but with more barked orders they reluctantly fought their strong opponent. One with a metal chain came towards him and chan quickly swung unfortunately it was a distraction as another came from behind and began to choke him. Dropping the bat he grabbed onto the chain refusing.

“Take the kid now!” Someone shouted.

Oh hell no.

With enough pulling he had some space to turn around and face the person who was choking them. Head butting them he picked them up and spun before throwing them towards the others. He watched as three were knocked out. Chan was beginning to tire out, but the adrenaline kept him going. Picking up one of the chains that was dropped he whiplashed at one multiple times before blood finally broke out.

“You’re a brute you fucker!”

Turning he saw the leader standing between the mass of falling bodies of his gang. He had a gun pointing at Chan, though he kept a stoic face.

“Fine. Whatever happens is your fault.” The man grinned.

A gunshot went off.

A hot white pain flashed in Chan’s abdomen, he let out a pained scream as he gritted his teeth. Collapsing onto his knees he instinctively raised one of his hand and saw fresh blood. He gasped before looking down and saw blood bleeding out.

He had been shot.

“I’ll admit you’re a strong one and would like you to join my gang, but unfortunately things didn’t turn out the way they seemed. But thanks for the kid pal.” The leader raised his gun one more time and aimed at Chan’s forehead. “Don’t worry I’ll take good care of him.” He sneered.

-

Felix felt uneasy as he watched the rain fall from the living room window. He couldn’t help, but feel something off. Today yet again was another calm day except for Chan’s unusual behavior. It hasn’t left his mind on how the man had acted. Immediately leaving Jeongin in his care and coming back swiftly. He wondered if something had happened. Leaning on his hand he continued to ponder before feeling someone tapping on his shoulder, looking back he saw Minho in his leather jacket looking like he was getting ready to leave. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine...”

“Bullshit you are,” he rolled his eyes, “Are you worried about what happened earlier with Chan?”

Felix hummed.

“Well if you want me and Hyunjinie are going out to do patrol and if you come with could visit him.” Minho offered as he sat down next to Felix.

“Wait- how do you know his address?”

“I got my connections,” He leaned back, arms behind his head smirking however Felix wasn’t convinced as he raised an eyebrow, “Fine.. I asked Hyunjin to spy.” He mumbled.

Felix thought, it would ease his worry, but what if he seemed creepy? Well he could always say he wanted to see Jeongin. “Okay! Let’s go!”

“Great! Now where’s Hyunjin? Hyunjin!”

“What!” A voice came.

“Hurry up we’re leaving!”

“Is Felix coming?”

“Yeah so get your ass out here now!”

“Alright alright I’m here” Hyunjin said as he walked out of the hallway and towards the door. “So are we gonna check on Chan?”

“Yeah for Felix’s sake.”

“I- yah! I’m worried for Jeongin!” He blushed a crimson red, slapping Minho’s arm.

Minho laughed at Felix’s poor excuses. “Whatever you say now cmon let’s not waste anymore time okay?”

“Right!” Both said in unison.

As the downpour came, they were relatively dried due to their helmets and leather jackets, but just in case if they were need to get off they had brought their spare umbrellas.

Even though Minho didn’t expect anything out on this hour and especially with this kind of weather he couldn’t help, but do this for Felix. He knew the younger was worried for Chan, hell even he himself was caught off guard by the strange behavior which he already has. Something felt off about him alright and didn’t help what Jeongin had spill a few days ago. So he guessed he also did this for himself. He couldn’t speak on Hyunjin’s behalf, but he could tell he felt the same way.

Not long after the sounds of fighting could be heard. ‘A ruckus? Huh better go check it out.’ Raising one hand in the air he singled to the other two to follow and be wary. As they came towards the block, a gunshot was immediately heard. ‘That can’t be good.’ He thought though he suspected it was some delinquent gangs brawling it out. Obviously one had to bring a gun to a fistfight.

Unfortunately, once they turned the sight they were greeted with immediately in raged Minho. Their was a man presumably the leader? He wasn’t sure nor he did he give two fucks because in front of them down on their knees was Chan. And surrounding them were bodies. But what truly made his blood boil was when he saw the gun pointed at his head. Coming to a halt he swiftly took off his helmet and shouted, “Yah! The fuck you think you’re doing?!”

The man in question turned around and revealed to be in fact the leader of the south. Minho gritted his teeth. He heard the others gasping especially Felix and Hyunjin pointed out something. “Minho! Look isn’t that Jeongin on the ground?” Following where his member was pointing he did in fact see a small figure covered in an overly large hoodie and shivering. That was the final straw. Coming off his motorcycle he headed towards the frozen leader with storming steps. Once a few inches away from face to face, he asked in a cold bitterly voice, “what do you think you’re doing.”

He struggled to find an answer as he stuttered it out. “I- well you see! This guy and their son trespassed onto your territory! So I thought maybe we could do the work for you...?” Saying the last few words in a small voice.

Grabbing the man by the collar and hoisting them up to the air. “This is my territory for a reason! You don’t get to do my work you scum!” After that he tossed them as they were nothing onto the ground. Putting a foot on his chest and applying pressure. He saw the man struggle and wheezing for air. “I want you and your gang to leave at once! I never want to see you doing my so called ‘job’ again.”

“Y-Yes!” The man gasped ready to pass out. Seems like he was injured prior he looked over to Chan who had a very crazed look. He was panting like a dog would in this case a wolf. Did he fight? Minho wasn’t sure, but he’ll focus on that later. Removing his boot from the man’s chest he stepped back, glaring wait for them to leave. At once the man called up his fallen gang members and rode away instantaneous. Letting out a sigh of relief.

“Stay away!” Chan shouted snapping Minho out of daze.

“Chan calm down we’re not here to-“

“Stay back!” What came out next sounded like a deep growl, it sent shivers down Minho’s spine. Was Chan always been able to do that? Turning his attention over to the commotion he saw Chan hunched over with Jeongin protectively in his arms. Meanwhile Hyunjin and Felix were trying to calm him down.

He walked over to them and this got Chan to back up even more. Just like a wild animal. Moreover his pupils were slightly dilated now this concerned him maybe the adrenaline was still running obviously causing Chan’s fight or flight. He nudged Felix a bit forward hoping with his presence he’ll calm down and explain what the hell happened.

Felix trembled as he stepped forward very careful towards his friend. Even reaching one arm out to indicate he wasn’t no threat. He spoke in a low voice, “Chris it’s me lixie... we’re not here to hurt you we’re worried okay? We’re worried for you and Jeongin.”

“Jeongin...” Chan mumbled before eyes widening as he immediately checked on his son. Jeongin was sleeping, but his fever was dangerous worse. He looked back up with tears welling up in his eyes, he looked so broken. If he were made of glass, cracks would be all over him. Felix’s heart stung what had happened? But before he could ask or even remotely open his mouth. Hysteria broke out again within Chan. “Please help Jeongin! Get him to the hospital! Please!” He begged.

“Chan-“

“Please!” Chan ran up to Felix and shoved Jeongin into his care which threw him off, but once he felt the immense heat radiating from the kid his gut twisted. “I don’t care about myself! Please take him now! Please! Please!” He continued to frantically shout.

He watched as the three stood there dumbfounded and this tested Chan’s patience. “What are you standing there for! Hurry take him now!”

“But Chan you’re injured too!” Felix rebutted.

“I don’t care! Take Jeongin now!”

“We’re taking you too! There’s no other option.”

“Felix-“

“Felix‘s right Chan.” Stated Minho. “We ain’t taking him without you, you’re his father and you need to be with him.” He reasoned and thankfully he got the message loud and clear.

“Fine.”

“Good now let’s hurry. Hyunjin you take Jeongin while Felix takes Chan understood?”

They nodded and were quick to get to work. Felix passes Jeongin into Hyunjin’s care and thankfully they had half of a brain to bring the baby carrier. So while Hyunjin was strapping in Jeongin, Felix lead Chan to his motorcycle. Giving him his helmet he grabbed his trusty rope and began to wrap it around them. He knew he didn’t need to, but noticing the way Chan was swaying back and forth most likely from the blood lost which soon became their countdown. No way was he gonna take the chance of him falling off and probably causing Felix to crash.

Giving one last pull to the knot he gave the thumb ups to Minho. Then looking over to other pair he saw that they were ready as well. “Already let’s go!” He exclaimed.

With all engines roaring they raced off towards the ER in hopes of saving their friends.

As the cooling air passed through Felix’s mullet he couldn’t forget how hot Jeongin felt. His stomach curled up, how long has he been like that? Though he knew or at least hoped he would recover fine. Now it was Chan that he was worried for. For fuck’s sake he was shot! And yet... he thought of his son first. Fuck he has to admit that was pretty admirable, but he was a fool for it. He could die at any moment right now and they wouldn’t know it. Tears fell off his face and into the air with the high speeds they were going. They knew they were breaking the law, but this time with good reason. If someone were to pull them over Felix was more than ready to attack.

As thoughts continued to pile on and cloud his sense of security he felt something press into his back, it was Chan. He let out a breathy laugh, Chan was still alive.

He was still alive, but for how long?

-

Busting into ER room with Chan stumbling over himself as Felix supported him up. “I need help please! He’s been shot and his son is dangerously feverish!” His loud booming voice echoed throughout the white room. Minho and Hyunjin were hot on his trail appearing immediately to his side along with revealing a little boy sweating bullets in their arms.

Thankfully a team of nurses and doctors were quick to appear and assist them. Felix watched as they carried Chan away in a moving bed and Jeongin most likely to another part of the hospital due to his age. Slumping in his seat he felt partly revealed. The danger had been over, but now the worse has begun, the waiting. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He sighed as he let his head fall into his hands.

2 hours had passed and Felix hadn’t moved an inch from his seat. He was determined to stay to see Chan awake. Meanwhile Minho and Hyunjin just got back from using the bathroom. All their appetites had vanished knowing they would just throw it back up from the storming anxiety within them.

Finally a doctor comes out and calls, “Bang Chan’s family?”

All three stood up, but Minho took charge as the leader. “Yes?”

“Are you Bang Chan’s family?”

“We’re his friends.”

“I see well then. About his condition, “ the doctor states and Felix holds in his breath, “We were able to stop the bleeding and thankfully the bullet hadn’t hit any major organs from what we see however there is something I would like to ask of you.” He looked up from his clipboard and nodded towards Minho. “Has he been in any major fights? Or anything of the sorts?”

“Umm no. Why?” Minho tilted his head a bit.

“It’s just we found bruises all over him mainly his chest area and back also a a few broken ribs that don’t seem very new.” The doctor frowned. “I know it’s personal to ask, but has he been in an abusive relationship?”

Chan? In an abusive relationship..? The concept sounded so foreign to him. There’s no way he’s in that kinda of relationship... Could he? He hasn’t shown anything that could hint to an abusive relationship. Suddenly, the wind within him got knocked out of him as he realized. Chan had shown hints.

It could explain why he was so hesitant and would flinch whenever he was threatened even in as a teasing way.

The way he would automatically get in front of Jeongin whenever harm was threatened.

Or how some days he would appear with sunglasses or a mask. It would also explain why Chan was so defensive about being shirtless.

It would explain why Chan would just leave Jeongin in his case without any explanation.

It would explain his wheezing breaths because his ribs were broken.

Like someone had beat him.

Jeongin had also shown hints as well. He thought he was just a timid kid, but no. The way he would get nervous about asking for food. Actually he noticed Jeongin wasn’t a needy kid at all, he never asked for anything and if you left him alone in a room he would probably be fine because he had been through it enough for it to become normal. Hell even moreover when he didn’t voice himself it was almost like he wasn’t there in the first place.

Like he was hiding himself.

Just thinking about those possibilities made him want to throw up. How could anyone do that? Do that their partner! Their kid?!

The clicking of heels came in and headed straight towards the desk and what he heard made Felix for some reason more anxious. “Is Bang Chan here?”

The doctor seemed to hear this. “What relation do you have to bang Chan?”

“Hm? Oh. I’m his wife.” She smiled though he can tell it was a crocodile smile.

“Ah. I see well I’m his doctor at the moment.”

She hummed before turning to them. “Who are you?”

“We’re his friends along with Jeongin’s.” Minho stated clearly taking the defensive. As he folded his arms.

“I see.” Her eyes became sharp showing a loud disgust. “I didn’t know he had friends.”

“Well now you know, but may I ask something.” He asked, but just went straight to the question without giving the woman any time. “Did you know Chan was running out on the streets with his sick child?”

“Yes.”

“You knew? Then how come he didn’t just come straight here with you? Why did he have to come to us?” Minho spat coming closer to her.

This caught her off guard. She lowered her gaze, silence then she began to fake cry. How he knew? It was because her eyes didn’t become red or puffy plus she would looked around seeing if anyone was watching. “How dare you...” she spoke lowly.

“Oh how dare me what?” He mocked.

“How dare you! This was your fault wasn’t it?” She shouted shoving her finger against Minho’s chest.

Slapping her hand away, “how exactly was this my fault?! Our gang brought him over here!” The word had accidentally slipped out and then shit started to hit the fan.

“Gang!?? My Channie is apart of a gang?! Putting our son in danger!”

“What? No! He’s not apart-“

“It’s your fault! You’re the reason why he got hurt! You filthy hooligans!”

“Hey! Listen! To me-“ Minho attempt to grab her however this seemed to make things worse.

“Don’t touch me! Your gonna beat aren’t you!?” She sneered before turning to continue her fake cry of help. “Help! Help! This man tried to assault me!”

“What! Oh hell no! I’m not even attracted to you!”

“You’re gay!? Help! This homosexual tried to assault me!”

Minho was left gobsmacked, he tried to say more, but felt a pair of strong arms drag him away. “Hey! Let me go! I didn’t do shit!”

“Minho!” Hyunjin cried, he passed a glance over to Felix before running to go help Minho. So now Felix was left alone to wait for Chan with this lady.

“I’m so sorry about that.. “ the doctor said, passing some tissues. “Your husband will be fine.”

“Thank you...” she weeped sending a glare towards Felix, who just ignored he didn’t want to be thrown out next. Taking a seat away from her, he pulled out his phone trying to distract himself however luck wasn’t on his side as he watched out of the corner the lady sit next to him.

It was awkward as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up it was the same lady. Clearing his throat he asked, “May I help you?”

Her eyes widened probably surprised from his deep voice, but Felix was purposely making it a bit deeper hoping it would scare her off unfortunately this had the opposite effect. “Oh~“

A shiver ran down his spine, this wasn’t good.

“What’s your name?” She whispered in his ear, but Felix moved away very uncomfortable. “Playing hard to get huh?” She smirked, “I like that.”

“Isn’t chan your husband?”

She signed annoyed plopping her face into her hand. “Yes, but technically were divorced since I kicked him out. So..” her eyes followed Felix, it felt like she was undressing him. She leaned forward becoming very close to Felix, face to face. “It doesn’t matter~ besides you seemed to be my type.”

“Oh?” Raising an eyebrow, “How so?”

“I like bad boys~ With a youthful face like yours.”

“What about Chan?”

“Please! He’s a half-witted scaredy-cat! I can’t believe I had a child with him! But once we go to court that child will be gone!”

“You mean yours?”

“What no? I’ll be sending that brat to an orphanage.”

That made Felix’s blood boil. “Then why want Jeongin!?”

“Because he doesn’t deserve anything.”

“Oh and you do?”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t deserve neither of them! At least I love him!” He confessed his love which he wasn’t planning, but hey nothing was going right.

“You’re gay!”

“Yes and proud!” He said standing up.

“Tch. Of course all the cute boys are gay...” she mumbled.

Suddenly chan came out on his bed being rushed out to somewhere else with a bunch of people trying to keep him alive and steady. “What! What’s happening!?” He asked the doctor who had walked over to them.

“Mr. Bang... something ruptured within him most likely stabbed by one of the bone fractures. So were taking him to emergency surgery seeing if we can take it out.” He spoke in a low tone.

A buzzing sound rang in Felix’s ears. Surgery? That wasn’t good...

The sound continued to get louder. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up.

Since when was he on the ground?

The doctor looked at him worryingly, his mouth was moving, but all came out was the buzzing noise.

He wanted Chan. He wanted Chris. He needed him.

Then suddenly he was looking at the ceiling as people over looked him. What was happening?

He couldn’t breathe.

His vision began to blur, the faces melted into white shadows, it was to bright. He whined he wanted Chris.

He felt his throat closing on him. Panic clouded his mind, he squirmed around resisting the hands around his throat.

Opening his mouth, all that came out was white noise and static.

He was screaming for help.

He was suffocating.

-

“Dada!”

Chan opened his eyes and found Jeongin in front of him holding a flower crown. He smiled and bent down allowing Jeongin to put the flower crown on his head. As soon as he did, Jeongin ran off most likely to make more.

Attempting to follow him he found himself at a swing set with his son happily swinging along. Though he didn’t question it. Walking up he sat in the empty seat next to it. Quietly swinging enjoying the peace. He had no worries, he and his son were here together.

But then he heard the swinging stop and suddenly Jeongin was in front of him, with a sad look.

He asked what was wrong.

“Dada please come back.”

He asked what did he mean.

“Don’t leave us please.”

He reassured him he wasn’t going anywhere.

“But dada you’re bleeding.”

Bleeding?

‘He’s losing blood! Hurry!’

‘He’s dropping! What are we gonna do!?’

‘We aren’t gonna let him die! He has a son waiting!’

Many voices echoed and his head ached.

‘Chris...’ a voice whispered cutting through the loudness putting an end to them. But within his heart it was like a silent scream. Looking around it was just a white void. Who had called him?

He wandered around searching, Jeongin was long gone from this peaceful paradise. Till he came across a person on a bed with a breathing mask. The person was breathing peacefully with their blonde hair accompanied by pink tips sprawled over. They truly looked breath taking. And with a semi closer look chan was able to see beautiful freckles sprinkled over.

The person snapped their eyes open startling him. They weakly gasped for air as their glassy eyes pierced into Chan’s soul. He attempted to say something, but failed as all came out as was a quiet buzzing noise. So they opted to reaching out. They were partly successful as they were in reach, but Chan made no effort in grabbing their hand. The person began to cry softly like a small child. Maybe chan should comfort them. So he did unfortunately it felt like he never would be able to reach them.

He sighed. He asked them something, but it never reached the person’s ears as they stared blankly. He tried again. Nothing.

Again they tried to reach out, but chan refused. He had enough so standing up he walked away. Except to only peer over their shoulder to see the person sobbing heartbrokenly.

He felt bad maybe he should comfort them despite the lack of communication. He couldn’t just leave them there. So returning the person’s face lit up with hope and for the final time they reached out and this time chan took their hand.

“Chris.” They spoke in a tremor. Tears were continuously falling seeing no end.

Chan smiled, colors bloomed within his chest. He felt warm and happy. He may not know this person, but he felt warm with them.

“Dada.”

Chan turned around to see Jeongin once again. This time they were wearing a white robe along with a flower crown.

“Dada its time to come back.”

Chan walked up to him and picked him up. Jeongin snuggled into the crook of his neck. Turning around he saw the person had disappeared. He felt sad even though he had Jeongin with them, but it felt like it wasn’t enough.

“Don’t worry dada we’ll see them again!” Jeongin smiled.

He hoped so because he wanted to experience that warmth again.

-

Opening his eyes he was greeted with a pounding headache. And for a brief moment a bright white light was all he could see before his eyes adjusted and the intensity went down to see that he was in a room not his own. Attempting to sit up a quick flash of pain shot up throughout his torso and bit down on a pained noise. Looking down he saw that he was heavily wrapped in bandages, touching the spot where the pain had sprouted it felt tender. Pressing a bit harder the same pain was sent. As he made sense of what was happening he heard something move beside him. There was a curtain separating him and whatever was on the other side and as he was about to get up and investigate, someone had beaten him to it.

On the other side was Minho and Chan had never felt more relieved. Sending a small smile it seemed like Minho took a moment to process that Chan was awake. Then suddenly Minho began to cry which took him by surprise. He tried to ask what was wrong however as he tried to speak he realized how dry his throat was.

“Don’t speak you fool...” Minho laughed, out of frustration or joy he didn’t know. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

Moving out of the way Chan noticed that their was someone next to him on the other bed.

It was Felix.

He looked towards Minho with a worried look and the response he got out of him was a tired sigh. “He had a panic attack so they put an oxygen mask on him to help with the breathing. Thankfully he got put in the same room as you so he’ll be ecstatic once he comes to it.” With that Minho left the room leaving him with a passed out Felix. Chan felt guilty knowing he was at fault for causing it and once Felix wakes up he’ll immediately apologize.

Within a few minutes Minho came back with the doctor and his wife... His breath hitched when he saw her. She was glaring daggers at him.

“Glad that you’re awake Mr. Bang.” He started off.

Chan mutely nodded avoiding eye contact with him. He dryly swallow feeling a lump forming, where was that dam water?

“The surgery went successfully we managed to pull whatever was causing your sudden internal bleeding and- what’s wrong?”

Jeongin. He had suddenly forgotten all about his son.

His breathing quicken as he sat up ignoring the pain. Minho rushed over to his side pulling him down. “Chan what’s wrong? Hey it’s okay...” Chan cried into his shoulder and then he whispered into his ear his concerns, “innie.”

“Ah.” Understanding, of course chan would be worried about his son though thankfully hyunjin is currently with him. “Hey its okay Hyunjin is with him okay? Worry about yourself first okay? There there Channie” Minho softly spoke as he hugged him.

He never realized how touched starve he was until the hug. It felt nice and soon enough chan went back to sleep with Minho petting him. The doctor had left and the wife remained. She was staring at them with so much disgust as if she just saw them commit a war crime. Minho had enough, “May I help you?”

“Yeah leave my husband alone he has a wife.”

“Oh? So I can’t comfort my friend?” He raised an eyebrow with tongue-in-cheek. Obvious sarcasm left his mouth and directly towards her face.

“No. Only his wife can do that.”

“Well then dam guess you ain’t doing a good job then.”

“What was that you gay piece of shit?”

Minho whistled amused, “I said what I said lady besides I don’t think your husband will appreciate that tone.”

“I don’t give two fucks about his weak ass!” She shouted already losing her nasty temper.

“Man hypocrite that’s what you are.” He rolled his eyes and continued to play with Chan’s hair.

“What?” She hissed.

“I said you’re a hypocrite so just drop the act and say what you wanna say.”

“Are you challenging me?”

“Maybe.” He said with a straight face.

“Why you- wait. You’re planning something aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“You’re planning something! I know it! You’re planning on stealing him away from me! But it doesn’t matter because the police won’t believe a delinquent like you! All I have to do it lie and tell them that you’re abusing me!”

Minho’s eyes begin to widened. “Lady what are you on-“

“Can it! If I can do it to him then I can do it to you! I’ll just have to threaten you! And I’ll also get away with the abuse as well!”

“What abuse? What are you talking about?”

“Oh don’t you know? Might as well tell you since it won’t matter anyway! I abuse Chan since he’s too weak minded to fight back anyway! That spine less coward can’t even punch back how laughable is that! Some man he is.” Her laugher died down.

“Then why did you marry him?”

“Isn’t it obvious? For the money he was loaded, but unfortunately he decided to become a family man and blew all his money the child.” She cringed. “So that’s why I plan on divorcing him and take his sorry ass to court! Then I’ll gain more money! How easy is that??”

Minho stayed quiet looking away towards the door.

“What’s wrong cat got your tongue?” She sneered.

“Nope, but soon I won’t have to hear your sorry excuse of being a human being.”

“What?-“ she turned and saw Hyunjin and a few cops waiting by the door. She gasped and then immediately went to play the victim card. “Officers! This man-“

“We heard everything and we would like for you to come with us.” One of them calmly stated. Another went up to her to arrest however she didn’t go down without a fight.

“Let me go you pigs!” She screamed and thrashed around. She ended up hitting an officer in the face and was soon pinned down to the gun. “Let me go! You’re hurting me!”

“Please stop fighting.”

“Let me go! This won’t stop me! I’ll kill all of you! All of you!”

Soon she was finally dragged out the door by forced and disappeared giving the room a beautiful silence that they carved. Suddenly it was peaceful again.

“Oh thank god!” Minho exclaimed, “It was about time! Holy shit I had to bite my tongue back!”

“I could tell.” Hyunjin smiled then quickly frowned.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“What if they don’t find any evidence of her ya know?” He eyeballed Chan.

“Well there’s always the charge of attacking a police officer so there’s that. Besides they heard everything right?”

“Yeah we were there since the beginning of her rant.”

“Okay then we should be fine also remember the doctors have the documents and can hopefully show the bruises or something like that.”

“Let’s hope, but what about Jeongin? Ya know she’s gonna take him to court.”

“And we’ll be there. We ain’t gonna back down without a fight I’ll make sure of it.”

“Hm. Alright I’ll trust you.”

“Yah! You should trust me!” He joked, “By the way how’s the kid? Chan flipped his shit about him.”

“Ah he’s doing good! He’s gonna recover just fine!”

“Hm. So what was it?”

“He had a high fever from what I’ve been told it was hard to control it.”

“Well thankfully he’s gonna recover just fine.”

“Yeah and what about Chan?”

“He’s gonna recover fine too apparently he had internal bleeding which was caused by a bone fracture from his broken ribs.”

“Mmh and lixie?” Hyunjin turned his attention to their unconscious friend on the other bed beside Chan’s.

“He’ll be fine they just given him an oxygen mask just in case.”

“Good. Good.” He sighed slumping down. “Man what a crazy night..”

“Tell me about.”

-

“Dada!”

Chan looked up from his phone to see Jeongin being carried by Minho at the doorway. Sitting up he stretched his arms out to collect his son in his arms. “Hey there Innie!” 

Thankfully Chan’s recovery was a quick one and finally being able to see his son could only improve it more. 

“So how are you feeling?” Minho asked, sitting on at the edge of the bed.

“Honestly still a bit drained, but that’s probably from the drugs, but other than that I’m fine.” 

Minho hummed in satisfaction. 

“So uhh where’s the others?” 

“Sent them home they’re absolutely shit faced from the lack of sleep.” 

“But they know I’m okay now.”

“Yeah, but ya know how they are.” He rolled his eyes.

Chan sighed, patting Jeongin’s head and unconsciously stared out the window, “I’m scared.”

“About what?” 

“About what’ll happen after.”

Minho frowned just by the thought of it, “I know, but we all promise we’re not gonna leave you alone. We’ll be right by your side till the end.” 

“Thank you...” He whispered.


End file.
